


Check Please

by spark_plugx



Series: Check Series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is May Haruka and you worked at a diner. Steven Stone is your favorite and cutest customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Please

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part!

Your name is May Haruka and you are a waitress.

It’s not like you really want to be a waitress. You were a hostess before, but then this job opened up and they really needed a new waitress, so you took the job. You now survive off the tips you get from your guests that are seated in your area.

Usually, you just work behind the counter and serve the people that sit at the counter. Sometimes, you serve people that sit at the booths too.

It’s not a difficult job. The restaurant was just a medium sized diner that slightly resembled the 50’s in a few ways. The most difficult thing was having to wear rollerblades. You didn’t have to do it, but people gave better tips to the waitresses that did, and dammit, you needed money.

The bell on the front door tinkled as a customer walked in.

“Hi! Welcome to Deino’s Diner! Would you like a booth, or counter?” The hostess asked happily. You zoned her out as you poured coffee for a regular customer.  It was later in the evening, just after the dinner rush, and you were worn out. You were thinking of taking your skates off, but that would take too much effort.

“Coffee please, black.” A male voice said when you turned around to give the chef a meal ticket.

“Right away!” You exclaimed, skating to the coffee maker and pouring him a mug. You spun around quickly, coming face to face with the customer. He had light blue hair that almost looked silver and a smile on his face when you set his coffee down in front of him. He was incrediblly handsome. “Anything else, sir?”

“That’s all for now, thank you.” He said, taking a sip. You nodded your head and skated down to the other end of the counter to help a customer.

* * *

 

You swept around the back of the counter, humming along to a song that was coming out of the radio you had behind the counter. It was the middle of the night now, so not many customers were in. The diner was a 24/7 diner and you got stuck with a night shift that lasted until 6 in the morning. The bell at the front door tinkled and you continued to sweep. “Welcome to Deino’s Diner, take a seat anywhere and I’ll be right with you.” You said, seeing as no hostess was working. No waitresses were either.  Only the chef and you.

“Just a coffee, black.” You looked up at the male who had come in a few days, wanting the same thing.

“That all, sir?” You asked and he nodded his head. You leaned the broom against the wall and got his coffee. “Pretty late to be drinkin’ coffee.” You said, setting it down in front of him. You grabbed the broom again and started to sweep. The restaurant was almost empty. There was another customer at the other end of the counter, reading a book, and there was a couple at a booth, sharing a piece of pie.

“Pretty late to be rolling around a diner.” He replied, a smal smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, well, someone had to take this shift.” You mumbled, disappearing behind the counter to sweep up the dirt into a dustpan before you threw it away. “And that someone is me.” You grabbed a clean rag and a spray bottle and sprayed the counter top, cleaning it. “Besides, I get paid a little more for this shift since not a lot of people come in. Only truckers and people who can’t sleep. Which one are you?”

“Ah, I’m definitely not a trucker. I could never drive those huge trucks.” He chuckled. “I just like to stay up late. It’s quiet.”

“Makes it easier to think.” You said before looking at the couple seated at a booth. “Excuse me for a  moment.” You said to the male and you skated over to the couple, who wanted milkshakes and more pie. You wrote their order down after 5 minutes of telling them that you only had three types of milkshakes, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. You really didn’t get what was so hard about that. “You know, if you want oreo milkshakes, you should just go to a fast food drive thru.” You mumbled to the male as you skated behind the counter once more to make the milkshakes at the machine.

“They looked like they were making things difficult.” He said, emptying his mug. You poured him another cup as he held the mug out to you. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Yeah, they were. I wish they’d just be like Stan over there.” You complained, nodding towards the man at the end of a counter. “Piece of cherry pie and a few cups of coffee. Now I have to waste good Oreos..” You frowned, taking the top layer off of a few Oreos and crushing them in the bowl, then you poured them into milkshake mixture. “Pain in the butts. They better leave a good tip.” You growled as you skated off with their desserts. The male laughed, amused by your horrible facial expression.

“You want some cookies?” You asked as you skated back. You had a small plate full of Oreos with one cookie and you didn’t want to end them by yourself. He looked at you and then the plate before taking one and dunking it into his coffee. He took a bite and shrugged, then took another. You poured yourself a glass of milk and dunked your cookies into the glass before eating them. “Just not the same without the top layer.”

“But still good.” The male said, nodding in approval. You smiled at him as you leaned against the counter. He didn’t look much older than you, maybe a year or two? Maybe even four years? You were eighteen, so he looked twenty one? You were never good with guessing ages. “So, are you working your way through college…?”

“Sort of.” You shrugged, biting into a cookie. “I’m saving up money for books and things like that for college. I got scholarships to pay for college, but of course, they don’t pay for the books. Those stupid things are expensive.”

“Ah, so you’re pretty smart?” He questioned. “Yes, they are. You barely use them. I never do.”

So he was in college? “I guess. I’ve just been on the hunt for scholarships since my sophomore year of high school.  You in college?”

“Yeah. I’m majoring in geology. Not very glamorous sounding, but rocks are very interesting.”

“I think that’s pretty cool.” You say, flicking your brown hair out of your face. He seems surprised by your reaction. “Some things they find in rocks are beautiful, like gems or fossils.” He was about to say something, but the couple called you over again. You frowned as they asked for another piece of pie. They were getting in the way of your time with the handsome stranger! When you returned back to the counter to get the pie, your frown grew. He was gone and a few dollars was in his place, next to his mug. You got another piece of pie for the couple, delivered it to them, then went back to collect the money. You were surprised by the tip, 5 dollars, and a note he left on a napkin.

_‘Sorry to leave so suddenly, but it was very nice chatting with you, May. I hope I get to talk to you again soon. – Steven’_

“Steven, huh?” You mumbled to yourself, folding the napkin and the tip money, putting it into your pocket. You’d have to remember that.

* * *

 

You were working the night shift again when the door opened and the bell sounded. “I’ll be right with you!” You exclaimed from behind the counter. You were on the ground, trying to pick up a few ice cubes that you had dropped.

“Coffee, black, please.” Steven said and you stood up quickly, almost slipping because of your skates. “Ah, May! It’s nice to see you again.”

“Steven, it’s nice to see you too!” You smiled at him. You dropped the ice cubes off in the sink and got his coffee for him. You felt a little silly, but you were very happy to see him. You barely knew him, but something about him made you smile.

 He was very chatty tonight and luckily, the restaurant was empty, so no one could interrupt you two. He mostly talked about certain rocks, minerals, gems, and anything else like that that they were studying in his college classes. You didn’t mind at all, you actually found it very interesting.  He then started to talk about his friends, and you were surprised that you knew one of them.

“Volkner? My best friend, Dawn, is dating him.”

“Ah, you know Dawn?” Steven asked, surprised. “She’s a very nice girl. I’m glad Volkner could find a girl to put up with him.”

“Ah, yeah. Dawn and I go way back. I know. I remember her talking about him the first time she saw him at work. I couldn’t believe they got together. I mean, I’m happy that they did, of course.” You said. “I am, but, when she first started to talk about him, he was just some random customer, then a constant customer, then she got his name, then number, and then he asks her out. It’s something out of a book."

“It is like something out of a book.” Steven agreed, smiling at you. You knew your cheeks were probably pink. “But things like that can happen, you know. My friend Riley says that type of thing all the time.”

* * *

 

You and Steven didn’t get to see each other for a couple of weeks. He always seem to come in before your shift or after it. You would come into work each day and a waitress or hostess would tell you that Steven came in looking for you, or that he hoped you were doing well.  It was so frustrating. You really wanted to speak with him again. He was funny, smart, and handsome. You learned to accept that you had a slight crush on him. It was silly since you barely knew him, but you considered him a friend.

The bell for the front door tinkled and you smiled, seeing Steven walk in. You grabbed a coffe mug and poured coffee in it before you skated over to the table he was seated at. “Hey Steven!” You smiled and set the coffee down in front of him. “How are you?”

“Oh, May. It’s nice to finally get to see you, thank you for the quick coffee.” He said before taking a sip. “I’m fine. I’m waiting for my friend to show up.”

“Friend?” You asked, hoping it wasn’t a girl. You really didn’t want him to be on a date right in front of you.

“Yeah, the one I was telling you about, Riley. He’s been bugging me to meet him here. He didn’t want to come by himself, I suppose.” He mumbled.

“Ohhh!” You brightened up greatly. Unless Steven was gay and Riley was like his boyfriend.

“Hello Steven.” A smooth male voice said from behind you. You, startled, almost fell forward, but hands steadied you around your waist and prevented you from falling. “Ah, sorry to startle you, are you arlight?”

“Fine..” You mumbled, looking at the male with dark blue hair.

“Riley.” Steven said, glaring at who you guessed was Riley. He took his hands off your waist and slid into the seat across from Steven. “This is May.”

“Oh! You’re the May he talks so fondly about!” Riley smiled at you and then jumped, Steven glared at him. You looked at them with a confused expression. “Damn Steven.” He growled, looking at him.

“Uh, do you two need a few minutes?” You asked and Steven nodded his head. You chuckled and skated off.

“What the hell?” Steven growled as you watched them from the counter. You were very good at reading lips. Plus, you could sort of hear them.

“What? Oh come on Steven.” Riley crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “You do talk fondly of her. I’m sure she talks about you to her friends. Well, Dawn told Volkner that she does, and Volkner told me so I could tell you so you would get your ass in gear and ask her out already.”

“Riley!” Steven glanced at you, but you busied yourself with another customer, trying not to get caught ease dropping.

“She can’t hear us. Steven, come on. Dawn told Volkner that she likes you. You like her. Ask her out.”

“Be quiet.” Steven muttered, his cheeks red. “Just look at the menu and stop meddling in my personal life.”

You watched them for a minute or two then skated over. “Have you two decided on what you want?”

“I’m sure Steven has.” Riley mumbled and Steven kicked him under the table, probably again. “I’ll have a stack of buttermilk pancakes.”

“I’m fine with just coffee, thanks May.” Steven smiled and you took their menus.

“No problem, I’ll get those pancakes out for ya soon, Riley.” You smiled at both of them and skated off, trying to look as adorable as possible. If what Riley said was true, then maybe Steven would ask you out soon! You gave the cook the order for pancakes and skated behind the counter, doing small tasks. You watched Riley and Steven closely, constantly refilling their coffee. Steven and Riley seemed to be arguing the whole time, until you brought Riley’s pancakes. “Here you go, Riley.” You set the plate down in front of him. “Anything else?”

Riley looked to Steven, who opened his mouth but then shut it again, his face bright red.

“Just call me if ya need me.” You smiled and skated off again. You frowned once you were far enough away from them. Steven was going to ask you out, but he chickened out!  Oh, that’s it! You weren’t going to wait for him to ask you like Dawn waited for Volkner. You skated back quickly to their table. “Steven, do you want to go to the movies sometime? With me? Like, on a date?”

“W-What?!” He asked, almost chocking on his coffee.

“I overheard you two talking, so….” You trailed off, hoping you hadn’t made a mistake.

“Of course you did….” He glared at Riley. “Buy…yes, I’d like to go to the movies with you.”

“That’s great!” You smiled and spun in a circle excitedly.

“You are so welcome.” Riley said proudly.

“Pancakes are on the house for you!” You exclaimed.


End file.
